Pokemon Gijinka- Discovery of the Plates
by TwilightShaymin
Summary: This is my first story, so yep I'm new here, but this is about Gijinka, as you can see. The main character is Shaymin, and her lost friend I Darkrai. But he recently showed up with a problem. Meanwhile Celebi thinks something I going on between Shaymin and Darkrai from a while ago.


Hello, I am Shaymin. I am the only Shaymin Gijinka you can find. Well, that pretty much goes for all of the Legends. I am 15, or so I say, and I am of the Grass type, and have two forms. I live here on a place known as The Rock, where all of the Legends live, in a house corresponding to what Region they were born from. It's quite peaceful here, except for the greater rival Legends occasional fight. I get along with mostly everybody around here, though, probably because I'm shy and timid. That's probably also why….never mind.

Right now I'm with Celebi, another Grass Legend, who turned out to be my best friend. She's a bit….out there, but she's really nice even though she's loud. We're actually the complete opposites, in personality. "Have you heard anything about Darkrai yet? You two were really close before he disappeared," she said. Darkrai was my guy best friend before eh left. But even so, I have no idea where he went or what he is doing. "No, I mean it's almost been an entire year. I think I've given up on ever hearing from him," I said with a sigh.

"Come on, you have to have heard something," she said. "I have already told you thousands of times that I have given up on hearing from him," I said, "I would also love it if you would stop insinuating things about us as well." "Well, I've noticed you've been messing with your Gracidea locket all of the time, so I would have guessed it has been bothering you a lot more recently," she said. Two years ago, when I was 13 and he was 14, he gave he a beautiful Gracidea locket for my birthday. It is similar to the flowers I have in my hair. "Yes, well, that's only because I feellike I have been getting signs, like a strange, invisible presence in my room, it has been unusually cold, strange shadows, stuff like that," I said, "But nothing else has happened yet, so I am taking it as nothing." "It still means you're hopeful," she said with a smile, "I think you might've liked him at one point, if I'm not wrong."

"Oh Celebi, why must go on into people's relationships like a child," I said grinning. I got up and started walking back to Sinnoh house. "YOU NEVER ENYED IT!" she yelled after me. "Just go home, Celebi," I said. "Alright, see you tomorrow," she said.

Back in my bed, I haven't slept at all yet. I feel the presence in my room again. I don't know why, but maybe Celebi is right. I may have liked Darkrai a while ago. We did do everything together, we were inseparable.

I wandered out onto the terrace with a blanket wrapped around my thin pajamas, thinking about the past.. I was looking up at the night sky when out of nowhere a shadow darts forward and seems to pin me to the wall. My blanket falls off, so I'm almost bare in the cool night. I am struggling against the grip of whatever is holding me back. It was pressing into me, hard, and I feel something on my neck along with something tickly, like hair. I looked down at the shadow, and then I knew what it was.

"Darkrai!" I cried out. Then, I finally felt the pressure lift off of me. I started to catch my breath, but then hastily wrapped my blanket around me again. Strangely enough, he hasn't revealed himself to me yet. "Why can't I see you? Wait, how did you even get up here?" I asked. "That's why I came," his voice said, "Something took me a year ago, when I left. It didn't exactly take me, more like I felt it pulling me towards it. I call it the Dread Plate. It resembles the stones Lord Arceus wears on his necklace, only a bit bigger. It sucked the Dark power right out of me, only leaving my shadow and the feel of my body. I suspect it's a relic from the Old World."

The Old World was when people and Pokémon were separate. "If you said it resembles Lord Arceus' stones, we should go see him to see if he can fix you," I said. "Yes, but tomorrow. I haven't slept in a bed in a while," he said, "I'll go to my room." When he finished, I felt his mouth onmy cheek. "I missed you," he whispered. Then he left. I touched the place he kissed me smiling. I went back to my room and finally fell asleep.


End file.
